Don't Do This
by FostersAndLiars
Summary: How do Brandon react on Callie's kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**Brandon's POV**

"I gave up so much, to get adopted.."

The first thing I thought about was when we broke up. When my heart broke into million pieces, when I told her the painful truth.

' I never realized, until today, for us to be together, you have to give up everything..'

I looked at Callie confused. Did she mean..?

Before I could even think about it, she leaned in and our lips were smashed together.

The kiss was amazing. It was like I had waited for that kiss in month. Waited for her.

She always known how I feel about her. And yet, she comes to me, make me more

in love with her, then say ; This is wrong and walk away.

And I have to get over her. Once again.

I did so much process with Lou. I had move on with Lou, forgot about Callie, and fall in love again.

But Callie took that away.

My anger made my lips stop moving with hers. She looks confused and waited for the reason why I stop'd.

" I can' do this.. " I whisper and try not to look into her eyes when I stand up and walk away.

" Wha- Brandon! " She screams and following me.

" Don't leave. Talk to me. " She says with an shaky voice and grabs my arm.

I turn around and look at Callie's lost face.

" Don't do this to me Callie! " I scream and try to hold back the tears.

" Do what? "

" You can't play around with my feelings all the time."

" Brandon, I love you. " he screams again with tears in her eyes. It became quiet between us.

" I have no one left, except from you. I would Never play around with your feelings. "

" I was finally over you. " I whisper.

" I could Finally move on, without you in my mind all the time. "

I take a deep breath.

" But then, you kiss me, say that it was a mistake. And I have to start over. Again. "

" This time, it's not the same. I promise! " She says with tears running down her cheeks.

I just shake my head, and look into her eyes.

" I'm so done with this. "

I turn around and walk a few steps before I hear her shout my name.

I see her taking a few shaky steps up to me.

" I'm going to wait for you, like you waited for me. " She says with a settled voice.

" Don't Callie.. "

" No, Listen! " I stay quiet. She takes a deep breath.

" You waited for me, but I was to late.

Now, I'll wait for you. "

**Thank you for reading! 3 **

**This was my first fanfiction, so don't be hard on me ;'O**

**Should I keep it as a One-shot or keep writing it? **

**Comment what you think. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie's POV**

* * *

><p>After my whole ' I'll wait for you', Brandon just looked at me. Like I was joking.<p>

But instead of running, I straightened up.

" Don't bother.." He whispered before walking away.

I had never cried for a boy, but I did for Brandon. And I couldn't see a reason why I shouldn't.

He was there for me. Every little second and helped me through it all. And I let him. Even I knew about his feeling for me. But then, he let go of me, and walked to Lou. And I hated to see him with someone else. So I ruined it.

I felt terrible about it, but yet, Happy. I wanted him more than anything else. I should have realized that a long time ago.

But I was selfish, and only thought about me and the adoption.

When the family had came home from the Quinn's, I ran up stair and in to my room. I just wanted to sleep and forget the awful day.

" What's up with you? " Mariana asked and put on her payamas when she realized I was awake. Should I lie? Or just tell it all?

" Eh.. Robert Won't Sign the Paper.." I Whisper.

" What! "

" Shh, Mariana, not so loud! " I said irritable.

" We have to tell Moms Callie. You wanted it so long. "

Just Say it Callie.

" I, don't think that I want to be adopted.." I lied and try to avoid Mariana's stare.

" Why? " Mariana said with tears in her voice.

' I love Brandon. '

" It's complicated.." I whisper.

" Is Brandon the ' Complicated'? " I raise my head and saw Mariana with an angry stare. My answer responded 'yes' when I looked down to the pillow I was sleeping on.

" You are so selfish, you know that? " Mariana said. I raised my head.

" What? Marian-"

" You think that nobody loves you except from Brandon. "

" That's not true! "

" Yes it is! But you pick Brandon before us. I thought that we could finally be a family "

" A piece of paper does not need to prove that I'm a part of this family. I will always be a Foster."

" No you won't. " Mariana says while shacking her head.

" You just are one foster girl who need a place to stay in. " And that, she turned off the light and jumped in her bed. And I couldn't stop the single tears that ran down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mariana ignored me. Brandon to. They sat all in the kitchen eating breakfast and the only one who talked was Stef, Lena, Jesus and Jude.<p>

" The Quinn's has a beautiful house. " Lena Said while giving Jesus the Bacon.

" And Big. I went lost when I was looking for the toilet." Jude said and everyone laugh.

" Is it okay if Lou came over? " Brandon suddenly ask that took my attention.

" Yeah, we like Lou. " Stef said and gave Lena a smile. I couldn't help but feel jealousy.

" I need to.." I whisper and jumped from the chair to take my plate to the sink and walk to the stairs.

" I'm going to call Lou. " I heard Brandon said from downstairs. Perfect.

I went to My and Marianas room and waited to hear his steps coming up to his room. When I heard his step, I secured that it was him before I grabbed his arm and pulled him in to my and Marianas room.

" Callie, what are you doing? " He asks angry.

" We need to talk. " I close the door behind him.

" About what? "

I pressed him hard against the door and kiss him roughly. I feel his lips moving with mine after a few seconds. That's more like it, I thought and smile a little. But the most thing I liked was that spark in my heart, that only did it with him. I put my arms around his neck and slowly drag him to my bed. I didn't feel threatened for some reason. Like I did with Wyatt. I felt like a normal girl who never got raped. But he surprise me when he follow with me to the bed. I didn't care who would come in. I just need to learn how to enjoy the moment. He lays down on my bead and I sit on his waist, my legs on each side, still kissing him. This Is what I want, to be with Brandon. After A while, both of us leans out to get oxygen. I lean down my forehead to Brandon's and both of us breath heavy. I couldn't help but smile when he just looked me in the eyes.

But that was soon gone.

Brandon suddenly sitting up and I still sitting on his waist.

" What's wrong? " I ask but I already know the answer.

" Stop doing this! " He says loudly and trying to take me of of his waist.

" Doing what? " I ask. He stands up and goes to the door but I stop him by grabbing his arm.

" I'm not going to stop doing that if you don't tell me! " I said annoyed.

" I have a girlfrie- "

" Did you like it? " I said, interrupt him.

" What? "

" Did you like the kiss? "

He looks down at his foot. Trying to ignore the question.

" Than way aren't we together? " I ask. " We like each other. "

" Can I just, think about it? We talk about it later. " He ask. " Tonight. "

" Yeah, sure. " Callie said.

" Having any fun? " Both of us turn around to see an angry Mariana in the door steep.

" It okay. I just going to get my nail polish. Then I leave you alone. " She says angry and take the Nail polish. Both Brandon and I were afraid that she had heard anything we just said.

" Oh, and Brandon? " Brandon turns around to face the angry girl.

" You got a little something there. " She points at his lips before she close the door hard after her. Brandon drags his tum against his lips and see the pink lipstick that I left on him. He sighs.

" Perfect.. Just perfect. " He whispers to him self before leaving me all alone in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to keep this a one-shot but so many people asked for more and here it is ;) <strong>

**Next chapter coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Callie's POV**

* * *

><p>I Can't Handle it.<p>

Yes you can just wait a minute.

No, if she do it Again I go to her myself.

Calm down geez...

I shacked of the conversation I had in my head. It just couldn't stop. She had to giggle every time Brandon opened his mouth. I sat in my bed and hold the guitar I got from him, trying practice but Lou disturbing me every time she opened her mouth.

But the next Time she do it I ...

Yeah I didn't need to finish that sentence.

I stood up and walked to the room and stopped in front of the door. No, it was an bad idea. But she giggle one more time and I couldn't control my hand from knocking and open the door fast.

And I Wished I didn't.

They both lay in his bed, but thank god, both of them had clothes on. They seemed busy with... I swallowed down the jealousy.

" Hey Callie." Lou said and gave me a really, annoying Smile.

I liked Lou. She is really nice but now, I saw her like an annoying, boyfriends-stealing bitch.

"Hey" I said fast and turned to Brandon.

" Can we talk? "

Lou looked surprised at Brandon when he stand up and sighed.

" Just hurry. "

We both Went out to the hall.

" What are you doing? " I whispered angry even if nobody could here us. Moms were gone to the cinema with Jude and Jesus and saw that new movie of Fast and Furious.

" What have I done? " Brandon asks.

" Do I mean anything to you? " Brandon still looked confused.

" You just go to girl to girl. That's not you Brandon. " I say annoyed.

" Excuse me? You kissed me! "

" And you kissed me back." Brandon got quiet.

" If I mean anything to you, you better get rid of here. "

I know. Bitchy move. But I knew he loved me. He just needed someone to drag out the feeling Again. But when I saw Brandon's Look I regret that I even opened my mouth.

" What! Are you crazy! "

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't said anything."

" You asking me to choose between you? "

" It's hard! " I screamed and didn't even care if Lou heard.

" It's hard to her her giggle every time you kiss her or touch her. " I whisper with tears in my eyes.

" I should be there, in the bed with you and giggle. "

Brandon became quiet.

" I'm sorry..." He whispered.

" No You're not! You don't love her! You just want to revenge on me! "

It became quiet Again.

" We talk about this later. " he whispered and turned around to go back to his room.

My heart still speed for being afraid to say something wrong.

" Are you Crazy?" I turned around to see Mariana in the doorway.

" You seriously threaten him. Look who became Liam now. " Anger came through me and the next thing I know, I take Marianas hand and throw her to our room and close the door hard after me.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IF MATT SUDDENLY ARE YOU'RE BROTHER! " I scream and continue without an answer.

" WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN YOU HAVE NOTHING, AND WHEN YOU FIND OUT THE ONLY GUY YOU LOVE AND MAKE SENSE IN YOU'RE LIFE IS YOU'RE BROTHER!?"

Mariana looked like she had saw an dead body. She seemed so afraid.

" Try to think like me one second. Just one second. " I whispered before walking out from the room with tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p>I sat on the porch in the garden and looked down at my foot who made circle in the grass. It wasn't like I wanted to scream at Mariana like that, but she was selfish. But I was more selfish. I threaten Brandon to break up with Lou. That wasn't like me at all. I heard the door open and I didn't dare to look up. The person sat next to me and was quiet.<p>

" I'm sorry. " Mariana whispered. " I was selfish. "

" It's funny…" I whispered back. " That you are the one saying sorry. "

Mariana faced me.

" I love you Mariana. I love all of you. Stef, Lena, Jesus and Jude. But, I only want the true love. Only that. And I still want it. "

I turn my face to Mariana.

" I'm sorry, that I disappointed you, " I paused. " But what I feel to Brandon, happens once in a life time. "

And Mariana just smiled at me through her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, Mariana support Callie, Yay!<strong>

**Thanks for All the R&R. Keep doing it and next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter**

**Callie's POV**

* * *

><p>They never talked. Her and Brandon. It never happened. Soon after Mariana and I had talked, moms, Jude and Jesus had come home. They all ate dinner and after, Brandon had ran up to his room.<p>

I was laying in my bed, watching Mariana sleep peace full. The moon lighted the room up from the window. He told me two times that we were going to talk. He needs to keep his promise. I stood up, walking on my tip-toes to Brandon's room. I opened careful and closed behind me before looking at him. He seemed so relax. All his worry was out the window. I could saw it. And all my worry were out to when I saw him. I didn't know what to do. Should I wake him up?

I walked to his bed. Looking at his close eyes before laying down with him. He automatically put his arms around me. I smiled at myself. Feeling comfortable than ever. He opened his eye a little. I didn't now how he would react. Probably freak out. But he just closed his eyes again.

" I broke up with Lou today. " He whispered. She didn't know what to say.

" You were right. It was all revenge. I'm sorry. " He said with his eyes closed.

" Don't be.." I whispered. He opened his eyes. We were just laying from each other a few cm face to face. I leaned in and kissed him. No, stupid! He just told you that he broke up with his girlfriend. I leaned out again, looking in his eyes telling that I was sorry. But he didn't answer. He leaned in this time and kissed me hard on my lips. Like it was the last time. I saved the kiss, putting my arms around his neck as he climbed up on me. The kiss started to heat up and the t-shirt he was wearing was getting really annoying. I started to drag it over his head, and he helped me. And soon, my T-shirt was joining with his on the floor. I know we wouldn't have sex. If it is the Brandon I know, he would know it to.

" I love you Callie. " Brandon whispered through the kiss.

I had never felt so happy in my life. I never took ' I love you' so seriously But now, it was something beautiful. Something I wants to hear all the freaking Time!

" I love you to. "

* * *

><p>There were moment in my life when I didn't want it to end. There was times when my mother told Jude and I good night and when I knew that it would end there, I would tell her to stop reading, so I could make all different ending and the story would never end. Never.<p>

I knew it would never work out that way. It was always an end. I opened my eyes, and saw Brandon, sleeping in peace.

I was tiered. I could sleep a few hours more but I couldn't. Mariana would notice.

But she didn't want to sneak out and pretend it never happened. She started to shake Brandon, so he could at least open his eyes.

" Brandon? "

He looked at me tiered.

" I need to go."

" No, Stay.. " He whispered and hug me tighter.

" Mariana is going to wake up any second. Don't make me regret that I sneaked out. "

Both of the laugh and Brandon is sitting up.

" How are we getting our happy ending? " He asked. My smile fade away.

" I don't know B. " I said. " We will never really know. "

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Later<strong>

" Happy birthday to you! " Every one was clapping as they watched me again.

" Wish something. " Mariana said. I closed my eyes.

' God, you already know what I want. '

I blew out the candles and opened my eyes as everyone was clapping again. I looked over to Brandon who smiled at me. I smiled back.

" My baby girl turning 18. " Stef said and hugged me, while I could feel Jesus taking picture of us.

" Can I cut the cake? " Mariana ask.

" Are you serious? It's Callie's cake stupid. " Jesus answer.

" Stupid? I'm the stupid one? You must be really stupid if you think I am stupid. "

" Ey, talk nice to each other. "

" He called me stupid! "

" Because you are. "

The fight grow bigger as I saw Brandon getting to the garden. I jumped out of here chair and tried not to be recognized of family as I sneaked out.

I saw Brandon sitting on the porch, like we did a few years ago. I sat next to him.

" Happy birthday. " He said giving me a box as he smiled. I smiled back and took the box.

" What is it? " I ask as I opened.

" Keys?"

* * *

><p><strong>- POV<strong>

Mariana woke up from the sun that sneaked in from the window. She could feel the need of breakfast in her stomach. She stood up and recognized the empty bed. She walked to it and saw a note. She hissed her eyebrow as she read. Panic started to grow in her when she read the last sentence.

" MOMS! " Mariana screamed and ran in to the kitchen. Stef and Lena looked at Mariana worried.

" Read this. " She gave them the note and they started to read is fast.

" Oh no.. " Lena whispered as she looked ad Stef. " What should we do? "

Stef smiled a little at her self. They thought that she didn't know. Stef wasn't stupid. She recognized the smile they exchanged, and the talking they did in Brandon's room in the night. She allowed it. As long it wasn't any noise from the bed…. But she couldn't say that she didn't expected this. So she put down the note.

" Let them go. " Stef said and smiled. " Let them be together."

_Dear Fosters, _

_I love him, he loves me. So why not? _

_We call you when we get to New York. _

_Love, Brandon and Callie._

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

" What do you think? " Brandon said as they walked in to the apartment. He put down the key on the kitchen sink. The exact key I got for my birthday present.

" I love it. " I whisper and look around. Brandon took the guitar From the floor and dragged me to the living room. Both of us sat down on the floor, getting back the old memories.

" Let me sing this time. " I said and took the guitar. Brandon smiled at me as I made the guitar comfortable in my lap. I looked over at Brandon. Just looking him in the eye. I put the guitar beside me fast.

" Let's just skip the singing part. " I said and leaned in for a kiss. Making new memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's for the reviews and the support I got! Thank you! <strong>


End file.
